Korra and her Sister
by Justreadthebook
Summary: Korra has a twin sister! And they are both avatars! In this story Korra has a twin sister named Kami that have been kept separate by the White Lotus. Possibly add Mako, Iroh and the others later. Rated K but could be T.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first book so don't be too harsh. It is about how**_** The Legend of Korra**_** would be different if she had a twin sister. Hi! This is my first book so don't be too harsh. R&R so I know how to make this story better! This is my thought on how the legend of Korra could be like. I also don't know the names of Korra's parents so they are so they are going to be named Silias (father) and Kai (mother). BTW Korra's sister's name is Kami.  
**

* * *

(White Lotus point of view)

We had traveled to every waterbender's home to seek the avatar, but we still couldn't find him/her. We were very tired and almost lost all hope that one was reborn so soon, and that we would have to search later in the year. We finally came to a house where the parents were so confidant that their child was the avatar and that our search was over.

We went into the house and explained that our journey was long and unsuccessful so we hoped they really did have the avatar, and they were so sure that they said they would be surprised if they were wrong.

Suddenly, the house began to shake, the parents didn't look too surprised while me and my colleagues were trying not to fall over or get hit by falling objects. Then the shaking stopped and two young girls, probably around five, came out of the ice/ground. One looked very fierce and determined while the other was similar but look more self-controlled.

"I'm the avatar and there is nothing you can do about it!" yelled one at the top of her lungs.

She started to bend the elements and her sister joined along. When the one that shouted was done with her performance the other was still going and started to metal bend and bend lightning from her fingertips! That was when their parents finally looked scared and ran over and took the girl's fingers before she could shoot the lightning, nearly burning the father's eyebrows off. We were so surprised! Two avatars! It was never heard of! We decided to take them both but kept them apart to find out what was going on and to see if it was possible to have two avatars at once. The fiercer one, Korra, would be taken to the South Pole while the more controlled one, Kami, was taken to Republic city. We hoped that in time they could se each other again and help restore balance to the world together. Until that time came they would train apart and forget about each other and master all the elements and be able to be linked to the spiritual world.

* * *

**Well what do you think? I think it could be better and I promise it will be longer next time I update. Should I add more characters or keep somewhat the same plot? R&R and depending on the amount of reviews I will update earlier or later.**

**5 reviews 3 days**

**10 reviews 2 days**

**15 reviews tomorrow**

**-Justreadthebook**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I had some good ideas and felt I needed to get them down before I forgot them so I am writing this a day early. Hope you like it! BTW I have decided to make the Order of the White Lotus more formal so they seem wiser.**

* * *

Previously on Korra and her Sister-

_"'I'm the avatar and there is nothing you can do about it!' yelled one at the top_ _of her lungs._

_ The fiercer one, Korra, would be taken to the South Pole while the more controlled one, Kami, was taken to Republic city. We hoped that in time they could se each other again and help restore balance to the world together. Until that time came they would train apart and forget about each other and master all the elements and be able to be linked to the spiritual world."_

* * *

**10 years later**

* * *

(Kami's point of view)

OMG! It is my sixteenth birth day! That means I can leave this 'prison' and go out into the city to explore for the first time! Of corse the White Lotus will have a guard on me but uncle Tenzin promised that they would be subtle and it would be like they weren't there! See ever since they discovered I was the avatar they took me away from my home to master the by the way wasn't hard and I was already perfecting my metal and lightning bending.

I have only been to the spiritual realm three times, the first two i almost got eaten mind you and I have only been in the avatar state once...nearly blowing up the building.

Anyway I am solo excited and have no idea what I am going to do!

* * *

(Korra's point of view)

Today I finally past my fire bending test and will start air bending training as soon as Tenzin comes! Oh yeah,...it's my birthday too, YAY! I have no time for birthdays to celebrate much but today I want to see if I can go fishing with Naga since it's my sixteenth birthday today. Hopefully the Order of the White Lotus will let me since I mastered fire bending.

* * *

(The Order of the White Lotus point of view)

Today is the twins sixteenth birthday. It has been a long journey and they are almost done mastering the elements. It turns out that there **can** be two avatars. Infact there have always been. They were always born twins and one was a physical avatar the other spiritual. The reason this was never known was that the line was broken with Avatar Ang when he left and his twin was killed by the fire nation. What is more is that twin was taken away to the other air temple so he never knew.

We have found Kami to be the spiritual avatar because of she was more advanced and less 'physical' if you will and Korra to be the physical avatar because of her lack of self control and her 'powerhouse' personality. We have decided to let them be more free and to let them have a little more space. Kami and Korra will be aloud to go freely through their cities under heavy guard but they will be able to do as they wish.

* * *

(Kami's point of view)

I just got out of the house and the streets are alive and crowded! I have always watched them in my free time amusing myself on how they think their life if so busy. Now I am on the street myself.

All I have to do is loose my 'guards' and I will go explore.

Before the guards know what I am doing I sprint into the crowd and into a shop, hiding till they run past.

"Um...hi can I get you something" the store keeper says as I jump in surprise.

"Oh, no thanks just hiding from some people I will go now," I whisper as I start to leave.

When I leave the shop I accidentally run into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you ok," I say to the guy I just ran into who happened to be **super** hot!

"Yeah I'm fine, I should watch where I'm going sorry." He said as one of the guards came around the corner.

"Um I have to go, like, now. bye!" I said turning around and start to head off in the opposite direction as the guard.

"Wait can I come with you? I mean I haven't seen you around and I suppose for running into you I could show you around." He explained while slightly blushing.

I didn't have time to argue so I said yes and we headed off.

"Oh, I didn't get to catch your name back there," he said as we went past a group of suspicious men.

"Kami, and you" I told him not keeping my eye off the men from the corner of my eye.

"Iroh, General Iroh of the United Forces," he says in a very dignified voice.

And with that we go toward the park.

* * *

**See I told you it would be longer. Don't forget to review and give feedback. In the next chapter I promise I will give you more of a point of view from Korra**

**-Justreadthebook**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok first Q&A:**

**-Twinmasks: Do Korra and Kami remember each other?**

**A: Yes but they don't remember that they are both avatars. They think they left their sibling at home with their family.**

**So I am stuck in my house because of my school saying we shouldn't have school because of snow issues so I decided to do a chapter for you guys. Also I have made the Order of the White Lotus OWL. (Yes I know owl hardyharhar)**

Previously

"_(Korra's point of view)_

_Today I finally past my fire bending test and will start air bending training as soon as Tenzin comes!_

_They were always born twins and one was a physical avatar the other spiritual."_

(Korra's POV)

_(At the OWL's office)_

"Hello Avatar Korra, what brings you here?" Asks the head of the OWL.

"I was wondering if I could…um…take Naga out fishing for a bit?" I asked slightly squeaking at the end and sending them the puppy eyes.

"Korra no need to give us the face, we have decided to give you more freedom and let you go out of the training facility." They declared while I jumped up and down like I was a kid going to the zoo.

I ran out of the office, found Naga playing with some penguins, and we ran off towards the river that cut down the middle of our island. We jumped in at full force making a huge splash drenching the guards that until now I hadn't noticed.

I look up at them exclaiming " Shows ya right!" I then got out of the river dried myself off and took the long walk back to the hills where we had found the penguins and went sledding

(Kami's POV)

Iroh and I stopped at a bench and sat down.

"So…where are you from?" I asked thinking that if he insisted on 'showing me around' I might as well get to know him.

"Fire nation" he said shortly.

"Oh, what is it like?" I think out loud

"It's ok I didn't get out much" he explained and I got a feeling he didn't want to talk about it. I started to wonder what he must be thinking right now.

"Where do you come from," he says cutting off my thoughts.

"The water tribe in the south pole," I answered

"So you came out pretty far. Are you a water bender?" he asks.

"You could say that" I tell him not wanting to give away that I'm the avatar to soon.

I watch him for a second then watch as the turtle ducks come and swim in the fountain behind us.

"Avatar Kami what are you doing without your guard! You could have been kidnapped!" Yells uncle Tenzin as I see him run up to me and give me a stern look.

From the corner of my eye I see Iroh looking at me strangely and I sink into the bench wanting to disappear.

"**You're **the avatar!?" he exclaims with his eyes wide open.

"Yes, yes she is the avatar now Kami we must go before the Council sends a national search party for you." Uncle Tenzin says ushering me away and we head back home.

(Korra's POV)

We just got word that Tenzin couldn't come to teach me air bending because he had family and Council issues that had to be figured out first. I was so angry and frustrated that I ran to my room and locked the door behind me.

Then it came to me! Why don't I just go to Republic City to learn there? I ran to the OWL office and gave them my proposal about the situation.

"Absolutely NOT!" They yell in sync that I swear they planned it out.

"But then how else am I supposed to learn air bending?" I question them half shouting.

"You will wait until Tenzin is ready to teach you. When he tells us we will make sure to tell you strait away." One says dully.

I storm back to my room more frustrated then before. After a bit I calmed myself down and lay on my bed starring up at the ceiling.

Probably around 5:00 at night I heard a soft knocking on the door. When I open the door I see Katara. She came into my room, and sat on my bed.

"You must go to Republic City. I heard your idea and I think it would be wise, you might also find and meet some people that are unexpected." She says very softly "here, take this,"

She hands me a package with some money and food in it, along with a change of cloths and a ticket from a boat to Republic City Harbor.

"Thank you Katara" I gasp as I go through the box looking at what she had given me.

**And so we shall continue this story later where maybe the twins will meet, and maybe Kami will still be able to leave the courtyard walls.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I don't get the whole summary thing at the beginning of a chapter and it buggs the hell out of me so don't expect any more of these beginning things for a while.**

* * *

(Korra's POV)

It was probably around midnight when Katara said her plan was ready. I was supposed to be at the harbor when she said the 'ok' and take the next boat in a box to Republic City so the OWL wouldn't see me sneak onto the cargo ship.

When I was loaded onto the boat, Naga jumped into the water and swam under the boat only coming up for air every five or so minutes. I was warned that the trip would be long so I got as comfy as a girl in a 4x4 ft. box could be and took a nap.

* * *

2 hours later

* * *

(OWL POV)

Avatar Korra is gone! I went to go see Katara and she had a smug look on her face but didn't say anything. I'm suspicious of her... she must have had a part in this.

* * *

(Korra's POV)

I woke up to bumping my head on the box and found out the box must have been flipped over. I waited till I thought no one was around, then burst out of the box to find Naga. Surprisingly, finding a seven foot long massive dog was pretty hard and took a bit of time.

After I found her we ran to a park by a fountain and sat to rest and listen to the conversation of the couple behind me.

"Where do you come from," the man says.

"The water tribe in the south pole," she answered timidly.

_The south pole! thats where I'm from. I wonder if I knew her?_

"So you came out pretty far. Are you a water bender?" he asks.

"You could say that" she say and I can tell she is hiding something.

"Avatar Kami what are you doing without your guard! You could have been kidnapped!" Yells a stern voice and I turn around to see Tenzin! Wait... did he say** Aatar Kami**! As in my sister Kami! Wait I thought I was the Avatar?!

I started to zone out on their conversation till I see Tenzin leave pulling Kami with him. Trying not to be seen I follow them to figure out what is going on.

* * *

(Kami's POV)

Ugh! I am so bored! After meditating with Uncle Tenzin I left to go back to my room. I found myself roaming the halls now and thinking about my first and probably last free day.

Suddenly, I saw a shadow from behind one of the pillars in the garden I ended up being in.

"Who's there!" I shout to the shadow,"I swear Milo if that is you trying to sneak up on me again, I am not amused!"

The shadow didn't come over but instead ran up to the wall going around the house and jumped over.

I sighed. That was probably the most interesting thing that happened all week. I decide to go see Tenzin and to try, and most likely fail, to see if I can go back to town.

* * *

(Korra's POV)

She almost caught me! I'm getting sloppy. I think since I'm outside the wall might as well take a break and go see Tenzin for a surprise.

* * *

(Tenzin's POV)

Korra is missing and Kami is acting out. _Perfect_.

I see Kami come over to the gazebo and looks worried.

"Yes Kami?" I say in a slightly strained voice.

"I was wondering if I could go back into town..." she was cut off.

"Hey Tenzin! How have you been doing" asks Korra who is running up to see me when she sees her sister.

"Korra?" Kami blurts out.

_Uh oh._

* * *

**Ok it's a little short but I have been really busy so I don't have much time to write. I will make it up to you next update. Promise.**

**-Justreadthebook**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I didn't do Disclaimer so "I don't own anything"**

(Kami's POV)

"Oops. Ugh I'll leave see you in a bit Ten..." Korra starts while walking away.

"No! Your staying here. Tenzin why is she here!" I shout. No offense to Korra but she would get me distracted with my training.

"Wow thanks sis, I feel so loved." Korra says sarcastically.

"Yeah Korra. What are you doing here. You do realize the White Lotus is looking for you. I think I will go tell them now." Tenzin replies like he really wanted to get away from us.

"No wait Tenzin I thought since you couldn't come to the South Pole I could come to you! Don't tell them, they will just send me back and I will have to wait for forever." Korra huffs.

"Why do you need Tenzin, _sis_?" I ask still angry that I didn't know what was going on.

"Oh you don't need to know, just family maters back home." Tenzin says quickly before Korra could answer.

"No! I need you to teach me air bending and to unlock the spirit part of a avatar's training." Korra argued, confused on what Tenzin was doing.

"WHAT!" I scream "Tenzin what is going on!"

Tenzin sighs and mumbles to himself before answering.

"You both are avatars ok! When you were little we took you to different places to train you while we tried to find out why there were two avatars, because as you know there is only one avatar at a time." Tenzin explains "It turns out there can be two. A spiritual and physical avatar. That is why when you, Kami, were about five you could already control electricity and bend metal. You are a spiritual avatar and they are more advanced in certain bending areas but ironically it is harder to get to the avatar state for you because of how powerful your link to the spirits is. Korra your a physical avatar and that is why your so, er... hot headed and best with the elements."

"Wait. That doesn't explain why Aang was the only avatar." I say still confused.

"Aang's twin died when the fire nation attacked and a avatar can't be reborn till they both die. Oh they also usually are twins so they already are spiritually connected." Tenzin says trying to explain more clearly. And Failing.

"Ok while you guys keep talking I will go..." Korra says edging toward the way out.

"Not yet Korra! I still need to contact the OWL!" Tenzin yells to Korra's retreating back.

"Hmph!" I exclaim and run to my room.

(Korra's POV)

I ran out the doors taking in the Tenzin free air.

I thought about what I was going to do and decided to go to the bending arena to see what it looks like in real life.

I had heard about the battles on the radio when the OWL thought I wasn't there and it sounds really fun!

"Where are you going?" a voice that until today I hadn't heard in a long time.

Kami walked over to me and looked at me expectantly.

"The bending arena" I finally answer after feeling like I could trust her.

"Cool let me come. Last time I left... well I'm pretty sure they won't let me go out any more without a wall of guards."

"Ha yah I think so too"

"Wait what?!" Kami exclaims. Shoot I forgot to tell her about at the park.

"Uhh... never mind I'll tell you later lets just go.

Thankfully Kami dropped it but I knew she would ask again later.

(At the Arena)

So we were at he arena and it is HUGE! It must have been bigger than the village me and Kami used to live at!

"Wow" Kami voices my thoughts "Hey look there is a match tonight!"

I look over to see a poster. The Fire Ferets VS The Wolfbats!

"Lets go back we don't want to get in trouble..." Kami says. She was always the unfun on (**Yah unfun isn't a word whatever**).

"No! I heard about the matches on the radio! They are really cool lets go see it!" I yell while grabbing her wrist and pulling her in before she argues.

We go in and I see a employees only door and sign that said 'Team 1'.

"Hey we should meet the teams!" I think out loud.

"I don't know we could get in trouble or worse... have Tenzin find out."

"Fine be a wimp" That won her over.

"Ugh...fine!"

(Kami's POV)

I am pretty sure we will get caught and then Tenzin will for sure not let me even step a toe out of the house. Ugh why does Korra always drag me into things. Just like old times. Korra peeked through the doorknob while I looked for people coming.

"Korra come on!"

"Hold on I don't think they are in there. Let's go see if they are in the training area."

She dragged me over to a huge gym where we found a old-ish guy. Probably in his fifties earth bending.

"Hey what are you doing here do I need to call security!" He yells as her turns and sees us watching.

"Uh..um"

"Hey don't worry there with me." a person said behind us.

I looked around and saw a guy that I thought I recognized before.

"They had to go to the bathroom and I guess they got lost I will go show them." he said to the guy who still had a scowl on his face.

We walked away from the gym and then we thanked him.

"Hey have I seen you before you look familiar" I say still trying to figure out who he was.

"WAIT! You are the guy on the poster! A Fire Ferret right?" Korra said before he could answer my question.

"Yah my name is Bolin"

**And that is chapter 5. TA-DA. How do you like it tell me so I can improve or keep doing things to make it better.**

**-Justreadthebook**


	6. Chapter 6

(Previously)

_"'WAIT! You are the guy on the poster! A Fire Ferret right?' Korra said before he could answer my question._

_'Yah my name is Bolin'"_

* * *

(Kami's POV)

Of course that is why he is so familiar. Well I guess Korra got what she wanted, to meet a team.

"Wow I heard about you guys on the radio back at the south pole!" Korra exclaimed.

"Yeah my team mates and I are pretty infamous" Bolin said.

"Bolin stop messing around, we need to practice and get ready" a bossy voice said.

"Yeah ok. See you later..."

"Korra and this is Kami" Korra pointed to us.

"Bolin lets go" Wow that person is bossy.

* * *

(Korra's POV)

Wow. I just met a Fire Ferret!

"Come on Korra lets go to our seats" Kami said.

"K but lets go get better seats" I said mischievously.

"_Korra_..."

"Kami. Lets go to one of those boxes" I ignored her.

She sighed and followed me but wasn't as excited as I was.

* * *

**[After Game]**

* * *

"These are way better seats then where we would have been!" I thought out loud.

"Yeah but we didn't pay for these seats I feel a bit guilty"

"Don't worry no one was sitting here and we can pay when we leave"

"Ok..."

* * *

(Kami's POV)

I feel so guilty for sitting here. If it weren't for Korra I would have left to go back home right after we met Bolin.

"I need to go to the bathroom. Be right back Korra"

It was nice to spend time with Korra. It has been about ten years and even if she was a pain she was my sister.

When I reached the bathroom I was very deep in thought I didn't see someone following me.

"BOO!" Bolin shouted making me see my life before me eyes. (most of that time I was at home. ugh)

"BOLIN! You scared the shit out of me!" I practically screamed.

He was laughing so hard he fell to the floor.

"You must of jumped fifteen feet in the air! Where is Korra?"

"I don't know I left her at one of the box seats"

"Cool lets go find her"

* * *

(Korra's POV)

Kami has been gone for ten minutes now. She probably got lost.

"Hey"

Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

"Hey Korra!" Bolin said from behind Kami.

"Hey Bolin nice match" I said.

"Thanks. Hey you wanna meet the team?"

"Sure!" OMG I get to meet the **whole** team!

We went to the gym and thankfully the old guy wasn't there. This time two other guys with the same uniform as Bolin had on.

"Bolin what are they doing her" the person that had told Bolin the match was starting said. Kami blushed in embarrassment.

"Hey Mako their cool. They're friends of mine." Bolin explained.

"Hey" me and Kami said.

"Whatever just don't get in our way" Mako told me and Kami.

Wow he is rude!

They started doing some practices and bending from different angles.

About twenty minutes into their practice Mako and the water bender on their team tried a complex move but failed.

"Hasook your doing it wrong!' Mako yells at the water bender.

Hasook and Mako soon got into a argument and Hasook left in frustration.

"_GREAT_! Now we don't have a water bender!" Bolin accused Mako.

"Now what are we gonna do for the next match?!" Mako said realizing what he did.

* * *

**So what do you think. The next chapter is going to be the match so I decided to cut this chapter here. R&R.**

**-Justreadthebook**


	7. AN

**Ok I'm sorry for doing this. I hate when authors do these but I need to do this.**

**FIRST: I need suggestions on how Kami 'bumps into' Iroh again**

**SECOND: I think I should add more characters so if you want post names and how they will fit into the story**

**THIRD: I need your opinion on if I should take some more scenes from the show out of the story or not**

**Thanks!**

**-Justreadthebook**


	8. Chapter 7

**I am really sorry for being late on this update. I can't give n excuse, I was just really lazy this week. So enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

(Previously)

_"_GREAT!_ Now we don't have a water bender!" Bolin accused Mako._

_"Now what are we gonna do for the next match?!" Mako said realizing what he did._

* * *

(Korra's POV)

Hmm. Looks like karma just caught up to Mako. I wonder if I could replace the water bender?!

"Hey Bolin! Can I help." I shout to him giving him puppy eyes.

"Yeah if you can find a water bender in ten minutes that would be great!"

Kami and I give him a _really _look and Kami points to me. Bolin seems to get the point and looks excited.

"Bolin we can't just let her join, she doesn't know our strategies." Mako the party pooper said.

"Mako it doesn't matter if we don't have a water bender we can't do the match and we would have to forfeit!" Bolin gives Mako a look.

"Yay! So can I help!" I was practically jumping up and down.

"Whatever. Bolin show Korra what to do." Mako said as he left the gym.

* * *

(Mako's POV)

We might as well loose.

* * *

(Kami's POV)

My sister does it again. She is gonna give Uncle Tenzin a heart attack some day.

I went back to the seats me and Korra were in and waited for the match to start. I have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

**5 min. later when the match starts. (still Kami's POV)**

* * *

The teams came out on opposite sides of the arena on rising platforms. They walk onto the arena and I see Korra in a red uniform.

Right from the bell signaling the start of the match they went at it. Bolin and Mako were on the offensive but Korra wasn't. I have a feeling she is going off on her own (insert smirk).

The other team must have seen she was new and went after her. She kept backing up and she went into the second area. Suddenly I felt like something was wrong.

The earth bender on the other team went for an attack on Korra and she, surprise surprise, earth bended it away. A whistle was blown and the ref. started flipping in his book for what was happening.

I lept onto the ref.'s area and explained what was going on.

* * *

(Bolin's POV)

All I can think is: Korra is a water bender but she earth bended. I am so confused. Wait Kami just kept onto the ref. area. Something is up.

* * *

(Mako's POV)

She is the avatar and I'm an idiot.

* * *

(Korra's POV)

Oops. Mako is giving me a look.

_GREAT!_ Now Kami has to get me out of this like every other time I got in trouble.

_"ATTENTION! IT HAS COME TO OUR ATTENTION THAT THE WATER BENDER ON THE FIRE FERRETS TEAM IS THE AVATAR. WE WILL LET HER PLAY AS LONG AS SHE ONLY USES WATER BENDING."_

"WHAT!" the other team screamed "that is unfair!"

Sigh. Alright lets do this.

* * *

(Tenzin's POV)

Korra and Kami are gone. GREAT. Kami would never leave so Korra must have something to do with this.

I hear a radio on and see the OWL is circled around a table.

Then I hear "_ IT HAS COME TO OUR ATTENTION THAT THE WATER BENDER ON THE FIRE FERRETS TEAM IS THE AVATAR. WE WILL LET HER PLAY AS LONG AS SHE ONLY USES WATER BENDING."_

They are in SO much trouble!

* * *

(Kami's POV)

Why is it I always get _her_ out of trouble._ She_ is the supposed oldest!

I go back to my seat and watch the match.

* * *

**After the match (The Fire Ferrets barely win)**

* * *

(Mako's POV)

After the match I stop to the gym with Bolin chasing after me.

"Mako wait!"

"What! Bolin!"

"Come on! I mean we almost lost the match but if Korra wasn't there we wouldn't have even been able to play." He said as he caught up to me.

"Whatever. Lets just start trying to find a water bender"

"What about Korra?" He looks kind of upset. Oh well.

"No" He sighs and gives up. He goes around the corner. Probably to find his _girlfriend_.

* * *

(Korra's POV)

"KORRA, KAMI. GET OVER HERE NOW!" Uh-oh Tenzin doesn't sound to happy.

* * *

(Kami's POV)

...UGH. I knew this was going to happen.

* * *

**R&R. Don't forget to tell me how to make it better!**

**-Justreadthebook**


	9. Srry Another AN

**So some I believe I haven't explained this story enough so I'm going to do a mini 'backstory' thing, and explain a bit.**

* * *

**1.) Yes I know there is only one Avatar spirit and that therefor should only have 1 avatar. Get over it :P. This is a fan fiction. If it makes you happy, I will some what put that rule into the story.**

**2.) I'm warping the story in the TV show a bit but there is still going to be scenes in there. I might 'add' some fake 'episodes' into this story.**

**3.) There will probably be books for every couple episodes.**

**4.) I might put a different ending into this story sorry. It will still have same out come just different way of how it ends, if you know what I mean. (Msg me if don't).**

**5.) Still taking opinions from last authors note.**


	10. Chapter 8

**This will probably the last chapter so I can go to the next book of this 'series'.**

* * *

_"KORRA, KAMI. GET OVER HERE NOW!" Uh-oh Tenzin doesn't sound to happy._

_...UGH. I knew this was going to happen._

* * *

(Kami's POV)

RUN! From whatever I still got in me RUN!

"Korra come on we HAVE to go Uncle Tenzin is going to _kill_ us!" I shout when I find her running as well.

We ran out of the arena and towards home.

* * *

(Korra's POV)

...Why didn't I listen to Kami!

"Yeah why didn't you!" Oops, I said that out loud.

"We need to hide Tenzin is probably right behind us!" I tell her and she looks behind us.

"I can't believe he hasn't found us yet. I mean he is an air bender!" Kami was looking everywhere now.

"Isn't he supposed to run really fast?" I was confused and suspicious.

"...We definitely need to hide!"

"I think I know where I have hid there before." Kami said heading of in a different direction.

We soon came to this small shop and we sat on some woven baskets to catch our breath.

"Ah you again. You hiding again?" A person that must have been the shop-keeper said.

"Yes, but that is a nice necklace. Where did you get it?" Kami asked, and I knew I had to play along or he would kick us out.

"Yes it is very pretty" I said looking at the other jewelry. I found a bracelet and pointed to it,"I like that one though"

"Here I will take the necklace and the bracelet" Kami said giving him some money.

"Of course" He took them out of their displays and handed them to us.

"Do you mind if we stay here a little longer? My Uncle is trying to find us and he is in a _very_ bad mood." Kami said very politely. I nodded to what she said.

"Alright, but don't touch anything!"

YES!

* * *

(Iroh's POV)** (Finally!)**

"Do you mind if we stay here a little longer? My Uncle is trying to find us and he is in a _very_ bad mood." a voice I never thought I would here in forever said inside one of the tents.

"Alright, but don't touch anything!" that must have been the shop-keeper.

I went inside the ten and saw Kami and another girl that look a lot like her.

"Kami! Never thought I would see you here!" I said but pretended to look at the jewelry.

"Um... yeah. Hey!" the girl nudged Kami and she went on,"Iroh, this is my sister Korra. Korra this is Iroh."

"Hi nice to meet you Korra." I said then pointed to a pair of earrings the same color as Kami's eyes and bought them.

"Kami I thought you were being held hostage by that old man." I joked.

"I was but my sister came to visit and conned me into sneaking out. Surprise, surprise we were caught..." she glared at Korra,"...and now we are hiding here."

"Yeah but I think it was worth it. We met the Fire Ferrets didn't we?" Korra defended.

"Yeah I think Bolin has a thing for you" Kami poked out her tongue at Korra.

So they went to the Pro-bending arena? Kami doesn't seem like the type that would go.

"Mako is really weird though. He is really rude and kinda mean." I think they forgot about me...

"I think you like him. What are you gonna do when_ Bolin_ finds out" Kami teased.

I started to walk out of the tent when someone touched my shoulder.

* * *

(Kami's POV)

I saw Iroh start to leave out of the corner of my eye and got up to say bye.

"Hey... it was nice to see you again" I said as he turned around

I could feel Korra's eyes barring into the back of my head.

"Yeah you to _Avatar_ Kami" He mock bowed, laughing," See you around?"

"Maybe if my Uncle doesn't kill me"

"So maybe not for a while." He laughed then left.

"...Someone is in_ looovvee_." and there it is. Korra ruined the moment... once again.

"And your not. I do believe I saw a certain sister drooling over a certain fire bender." Korra kicked me in the shin.

"Race you back home!" Korra yelled over her shoulder.

"Bring it!" I yelled as I passed her and ran home.

* * *

**End of Book 1**

* * *

**Book 2 will probably come out in 2-3 days. But till then see ya!**

**-Justreadthebook**


End file.
